hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Angela
Maybe You Can Help With This I got your link from a message you had left on my talk page, so I write to you in hopes you can answer a little question I have. I asked it over on the Community Portal area, but have gotten no replies to it as of yet. I'm hoping you can shed some light on the answer. Here's the question I posted over there: "I just got an e-mail alert that said "A file you are watching on Hot Wheels Wiki has been uploaded." Read that again and let it soak in. A file I was watching was just uploaded. How can you watch a file before it's uploaded? How come I'm getting strange alerts like this? If it hadn't been uploaded until August 4th, 2010, which, it's still August 3rd where I am, how could I have marked it as being a file that I wanted to watch? It hadn't yet been uploaded to do anything to it." The part I most want answered is how can a person be watching a file before it gets uploaded? Something isn't right and I want to know what so it can be corrected. Thanks! Kenny HaarFager 07:05, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Did someone upload a new version of the file? If so, it sounds like the wording of the message needs to be changed. Are you able to forward a copy of the email to the address on the contact form please? This would help us work out what has gone wrong. Angela (talk | help forum) 13:43, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Angela, I forwarded the e-mail to who it was sent by, community@Wikia.com. The file was not just a new version of an already uploaded file. As I said, the history showed that prior to it's being uploaded, it had no history and that was the first time it had appeared. To me, it sounds like the wording of my message doesn't need to be changed - it's the fact that I got the message in the first place when the file hadn't existed before the message was generated, ergo, it couldn't have been watched by me or anybody else. It was not a file I would have made any effort to view, because it was a vehicle I hadn't worked on nor would I have worked on it (not to my liking). Here is the file itself and you can see the user who uploaded it: 300px|center ::It is also noteworthy to notice that this is the one and only edit this user has made on the Hot Wheels Wiki and that concerns me as well. Perhaps his IP address could be looked into to see if possibly it's another user who is up to mischief? Just a thought. Thanks for your continued assistance in this matter! Kenny HaarFager 14:07, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks for sending that. I've found out what caused this. Another user had uploaded a different picture with the same name last year. You deleted it and I'm guessing you automatically watch all pages that you delete (this is a setting in special:preferences). That's why you had it on your watchlist before Obrown3 uploaded it. I think it's just a co-incidence that Obrown3 did this since the picture had a generic name (picture.jpg). He doesn't share an IP address with any other users here. Angela (talk | help forum) 14:18, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks, Angela, for figuring this out. I thought it must be harmless because users can't affect system-generated alerts. But, it does seem that maybe this needs to be looked into for a possible change because, although I did watch the original file, by adding it to my watchlist I wasn't giving my permission to watch any other file that comes up with that name. It's a confusing issue that probably has no viable solution. It turned out to be harmless and I'm glad of that. Thanks again, Angela! Case solved! Kenny HaarFager 14:53, August 5, 2010 (UTC)